My Enemy, My Last Love
by xiawluhan
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED] Byun Baekhyun, cowok -asli- tapi cantik, suka pakai Eyeliner, baik hati dan ramah pada semua temannya ini ternyata mempunyai seseorang yang selalu mengganggunya setiap mereka bertemu. Park Chanyeol, namja tampan, happy virus, terkenal, mesum dan senang mengganggu Baekhyun inilah orangnya. ChanBaek,HunHan,KaiSoo slight KaiBaek and ChanSoo. Review? Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Enemy, My Last Love**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tergesa-gesa.**

Kata satu itu cocok untuk seseorang pria bertubuh pendek, berkulit putih, bereyliner, dan berwajah emm.. sedikit..cantik? Biarlah. Dia sedang berlari bak orang kesetanan menuju sebuaah bangunan besar yang disebut manusia adalah sekolah. Yup! Dia adalah seorang murid Kyung Deon High School yang sekarang berada pada tingkat 11.

Dari kejauhan –meski kecil terlihat- terdapat ramai orang berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolahnya menghadap sebuah bus besar dan satu persatu menaiki bus tersebut. Kecuali dua orang namja yang setia berdiri didepan bus. Namja yang satu kelihatan seperti namja berumur, namun yang satu terlihat namja muda. Mereka sepertinya sedang ada pembicaraan.

"Ayolah _Seonsaengnim, _tunggu dia lima menit lagi." Sahut sang namja muda.

"Sudah ku bilang, Mr. Kim temanmu tidak akan datang. Kau sudah minta penguluran waktu selama 20 menit sedari tadi." Balas sang namja berumur tadi yang diketahui sebagai seorang guru di KDHS.

"Kumohon _seonsaengnim_, tunggu lima–..."

"TUNGGU AKU!" terdengar suara melengking hingga mungkin 3 oktaf berteriak kearah mereka membuat namja muda menghentikan omongannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"YOYOYO BYUN BAEKHYUN CEPAT! KITA SUDAH MAU BERANGKAT!" teriak namja muda. Akhirnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, pemuda yang di awal cerita kita lihat berlari tergesa-gesa akhirnya sampai didepan sekolahnya.

"YAK APA-APAAN KALIAN?! SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN BOLEH BERTERIAK DIDEPAN WAJAH GURU? HAH? PUSH UP 50X BARU KALIAN DI IZINKAN MASUK BUS. CEPAT!" teriak _seonsaengnim _memarahi mereka.

Mereka, Baekhyun –namja bertubuh mungil- dan Jongin atau Kai –namja muda- segera menjalani hukuman mereka. Selesai melakukan hukuman, mereka memasuki bus sambil tertawa dan mencari tempat duduk yang untungnya masih tersisa. Dengan segera mereka menduduki bangku tersebut.

"Kau lihat wajah Yang _seonsaengnim _tadi? Hahahaha...sakit perut aku mengingatnya." Sahut Jongin saat sudah duduk ditempat yang tersisa.

"Iyaa...aku melihatnya tadi Kkamjong-ah. Kau harus lihat saat dia seperti memanjangkan kumis karena marah pada kita. HAHA...dan lagi perut buncitnya membuatku ing-..."

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali pendek? Ini Bus umum bukan rumahmu." Potong seseorang dengan tinggi melebihi Jongin dengan nada yang terlontar sangat dingin.

"Memang kenapa? Apa ini busmu, ha? Tuan Park?" balas Baekhyun.

"Tak ada untungnya aku meladeni makhluk aneh sepertimu." Jawab namja tinggi itu lalu pergi kebagian paling depan Bus lalu duduk.

"Kau duluan yang cari masalah, PARK CHANYEOL BODOH." Ucap Baekhyun

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Namja Flower Boy karna mempunyai banyak fans di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Musuh bebuyutan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Entah mengapa setiap mereka tak sengaja bertemu atau berada dalam suatu situasi yang sama, mereka akan saling meledek satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Jangan gara-gara Chanyeol saja kau menjadi badmood. Kita akan pergi berlibur kan? Harusnya kau senang." Hibur Jongin saat melihat perubahan air muka Baekhyun.

"Tapi tadi aku kan hanya tertawa. Kenapa dia melarang? Apa bus ini adalah miliknya? Huh dasar tiang menyebalkan."

"Aishh...hentikan. jangan marah-marah padaku. Kalau kau mau protes, bilang langsung padanya."

Selang waktu 3 menit _Yang_ _seonsaengnim _memberi arahan dan memimpin untuk berdoa bersama. Selanjutnya mereka pergi menuju tempat berlibur musim panas yang tepat berada di daerah Yanggu, Gangwondo.

**_Skip time_**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 5 jam dari kota Seoul, mereka segera berkumpul di Aula Villa yang telah disiapkan oleh pengurus.

"Yaaa! Semua harap dengarkan. Kita berlibur disini dalam rangka liburan musim panas. Karna sekarang yang ikut 78 siswa, yaitu terdiri dari kelas 11A, 11B, dan 11C dan vila yang ditempati tidak mencapai 78 villa, melainkan hanya 42 villa termasuk untuk para guru pendamping yang berjumlah 6 orang guru, jadi satu villa akan dihuni 2 orang murid. Masing-masing murid akan disebutkan siapa yang menjadi teman satu villanya. Harap tenang." Ucap Kim _seonsaengnim _menggunakan Microphone.

"untuk villa nomor 1, yaitu Lee Jin Ki dengan Kim Ki Bum."

"villa nomor 2, Park Sun Young dengan Amber Liu."

"villa nomor 3, Park Jimin dengan Kim Taehyung"

"villa nomor 4, Lee Han Seok dengan Cha Min Young"

Kegiatan sebut menyebut villa dengan siapa penghuninya terus berlanjut. Ada yang senang dengan teman satu villanya, ada yang tidak ingin dan ada juga yang diam –atau pasrah?-.

"villa nomor 37, Oh Sehun dengan Xi Luhan."

"Villa nomor 38, Kim Jongin dengan Do Kyungsoo."

"dan terakhir villa nomor 39, ..." Baekhyun bingung kenapa namanya belum disebut sedari tadi, namun Jongin sudah. Kyungsoo juga sudah. Hilang sudah harapannya ingin satu villa dengan Jongin atau Kyungsoo.

"... Park Chanyeol dengan Byun Baekhyun."

**JDUARR**

'a..apa? aku dengan tiang itu...? tak mungkin.' Kata hati Baekhyun.

"Nah, pembagian Villa sudah diumumkan. Kalian bisa beristirahat dan saat makan malam jam 8 nanti berkumpullah di Aula. Ada acara makan malam sekaligus _briefing _kegiatan kita. Karna kegiatan ini berlangsung selama 10 hari ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Kim _seonsaengnim _dan dijawab gelengan oleh semua murid.

"Baiklah silahkan beristirahat. Peta villa bisa kalian dapatkan pada Song _seonsaengnim _atau kepada Jung _seonsaengnim._"

Saat semua murid sudah bubar dan meminta peta villa pada guru yang tadi disebutkan, Baekhyun datang pada Kim _seonsaengnim_ dan bertanya. "S_eonsaengnim, _bolehkan saya bertukar teman satu Villa? Aku tidak akan cocok dengan teman satu villa-ku." Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Memang siapa teman satu villa-mu, tuan Byun? Kenapa kau yakin sekali tidak cocok denganya?" tanya balik Kim _seonsaengnim._

"Eumm...itu...anu _seonsaengnim..._ teman satu villa-ku adalah.."

"Aku _seonsaengnim. _Aku tak merasa keberatan atau tidak cocok dengan Baekhyun. Kami cukup dekat _seonsaengnim. _Jadi tidak usah menukarkannya dengan siapapun." Kata Chanyeol menyela –lagi- ucapan Baekhyun.

"YAAKK! Apa..."

"Sudahlan tuan Byun, toh Chanyeol sendiri tidak keberatan satu villa dengamu. Janganlah menilai orang dari luarnya saja. Coba dulu kau dekati baru kau tahu seperti apa Chanyeol itu." Sahut Kim _seonsaengnim. _"Saya tinggal dulu. Selamat beristirahat untuk kalian."

Sepeninggalnya Kim _seonsaengnim, _Baekhyun berjalan menuju keramaian itu dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan menghampiri Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang tampaknya sedang menunggunya.

"Baekkie-ah ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung~" sahut Baekhyun

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa Baekkie? Aku lihat kau sedang dalam mode badmoodmu." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Betul yang dikatakan Kyungsoo baby. Kau tampak badmood." Sela Jongin. "Jangan memanggilku baby lagi, Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberi _death-glare _namun, terlihat _cute _dimata Jongin.

"Uhh.. _my baby is getting angry with me. How cute.._" sahut Jongin dengan muka gemas bodohnya.

"Sudahlah, Kyungie, Kkamjong aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya karna aku satu Villa dengan Tiang bodoh itu. Makanya aku jadi badmood, hehehe.." kata Baekhyun.

"Yaa..kau dengan Chanyeol? Masih baik karna dia paling tidak akan bersuara walaupu kalian bertengkar, sedangkan aku dengan Oh Sehun, Baek! Bayangkan, tersenyum pada orang saja tidak apalagi berbicara kecuali pada Chanyeol tentunya." Sahut Luhan mengacak rambutnya.

Oh Sehun juga salah satu Flower Boy seperti Chanyeol, dan mereka berteman sangat baik. Orang Tua mereka bahkan saling mengenal sejak jaman High School dulu. Maka dari itu hanya pada Chanyeol Sehun dapat berbicara walaupun singkat.

"_Ohh..how poor is our precious deer. He is stress now, Hihihi..." _sahut Baekhyun yang moodnya sudah meningkat sedikit melihat Luhan stres sendiri menghadapi nasibnya.

"Sudah daripada kita berbincang disini, lebih baik kita cari Villa kita lalu beristirahat dan melanjutkan cerita nanti malam. Bagaimana?" usul Kyungsoo dan diangguki oleh Jongin, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, mereka sampai di villa yang tidak terlalu besar namun bersih dan indah. Kebetulan nomor Villa mereka berurutan maka letak Villa mereka juga tidak jauh.

"apa benar aku harus masuk kesini? Aku tidak mau 10 hari kedepan akan satu Villa dengan tiang itu.."

Lama berpikir, Baekhyun dari tadi hanya diam di depan pintu masuk Villa berwarna biru muda itu sambil mengoceh pelan. Hingga sebuah suara menghentikan lamunannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di depan pintu? Minggir aku mau masuk." Kata seseorang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol. Tanpa suara Baekhyun memutar kunci dan masuk mendahului Chanyeol.

Saat masuk Baekhyun dihadapi dengan ruang tamu yang kecil namun bagus. Ada TV, figura, sofa dan meja yang diukir sedemikian rupa. Seakan tak mau terpukau lebih lama, Baekhyun segera menarik koper besarnya menuju lantai atas dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar dengan warna putih bersih dan segera memasukinya.

Tepat saat dia masuk, dari bawah terdengar suara orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun, Aku haus lelah berkeliling villa ini. Cepat ambilkan aku minum."

"Ambil saja sendiri. Dasar Tiang bodoh." Teriak Baekhyun dari lantai atas.

Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun di lantai atas segera menyusulnya dengan membawa koper juga.

"Waaahhh...kamar ini sangat luas. Bagus juga harum. Benarkah selama 10 hari aku akan berada disini? Inilah surga." Jerit Baekhyun lalu membuat gerakan memutarkan badan lalu menjatuhkannya ke kasur besar dan memajmkan mata.

Chanyeol yang baru datang memandang sebuah objek diatas kasur dengan pandangan meneliti juga bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kasurku?"

Baekhyun yang baru memejamkan mata, membuka lagi matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajam. "Aku yang duluan datang kesini. Kau carilah kamar lain." Sahut Baekhyun dan beranjak merapihkan barang-barangnya. "Kenapa kau masih disini? Sana pergi."

"Aku sudah mengelilingi villa ini. Dan hanya terdapat satu kamar, satu kamar mandi, ruang makan, ruang tamu dan dapur." Sahut Chanyeol santai lalu memasuki kamar dan menaruh kopernya disebelah kanan kasur.

"Apa? Hanya satu kamar? Apa maksudmu kita akan tidur bersama di kamar ini?"

"Hmm."

Tidak. Ini mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun. Sudah cukup satu villa dengan musuhnya sekarang apa? Satu kamar dengan musuhnya? BIGNO! Bagaimana jika Chanyeol meng'iya-iya'kan dirinya saat dia tertidur? Bagaimana jika...

"Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam. Aku tidak akan meng'iya-iya'kan dirimu. Kau bukan tipeku bodoh..."

Sedikit lega saat Chanyeol berkata seperti itu namun, sepertinya kata-kata Chanyeol tadi sedikit menggantung.

"...Kecuali saat benar-benar terdesak. Siapkan saja lubang perjakamu itu Baekhyun. Karna aku tidak tahu kapan aku membutuhkan benda itu" ucap Chanyeol disertai seringaian bodoh –tampan-nya.

"Aish! Sudahlah, aku tidur di atas kasur. Kau gelar saja futon untuk kau tidur malam ini. Aku akan membereskan bajuku dulu. Menjauh sana dariku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Siapa kau berani menyuruhku tidur di bawah sedangkan kau di atas kasur? Kita kan bisa menggunakan kasur itu berdua...seranjang, Baby." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Baekhyun ke arah lemari. Baekhyun yang merasa diikuti berbalik badan.

"YAKK! Menjauh dariku sebatas 3 meter. Cepatt! Hush..hush.." kata Baekhyun terkaget dan kembali membereskan barang bawaannya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pergi dengan menyempatkan mencolek bokong bulat indah milik Baekhyun dan dihadiahi teriakan dari sang pemilik bokong.

"YAK! YOU JERK PARKKKKK!"

'Mesum sekali tiang itu. Tak bisa dibiarkan, nanti malam dia harus tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Aku tak mau keperjakaanku hilang begitu saja. Oh Tuhan, selamatkanlah hambamu yang beriman ini. Amin' jerit Baekhyun dalam hati dan kembali membereskan barang bawaannya.

**_Other side_**

"YAK! YOU JERK PARKKKKK!"

Chanyeol keluar kamar dengan senyum idiotnya. Dia sangat puas karna telah menjahili Baekhyun dan dihadiahi teriakan kesal dari bibir mungilnya.

Akhirnya dia duduk di ruang tamu dan menyalakan TV lalu mencari acara yang bagus. Namun pikirannya kembali memikirkan Baekhyun. Dan dengan bodohnya dia berpikir bahwa tangannya yang telah merasakan tekstur kenyal dan –sepertinya- lembut dari bokong Baekhyun, tak dapat berhenti memikirkannya dan menginginkan lebih. Tak sadar dia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

'Ah...apa yang aku pikirkan? Benarkah aku merasa kelembutan pada bokong bulat itu? Ehh..sudahlah aku menjadi gila sepertinya.' Rutuknya dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepala dan kembali pada aktivitasnya mencari acara bagus di sore hari.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Baek..Baek..cepat buka pintunya. Aku ingin masuk!" sahut sebuah suara diluar yang dengan tidak sabar memencet bel villa itu dengan beringas.

"Siapa yang datang saat semua peserta sedang beristirahat hah?" dengan malas dan pelan, Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintunya.

"Sia-... Eoh? Jongin? Sedang apa kau disini bersama bocah mata bulat dan mata rusa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"YAK! Kami berdua bukan bocah, Tiang! Kami kesini ingin menemui Baekhyun. Mana dia?" amuk Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Diatas, sedang merapihkan baju." Ujar Chanyeol ogah-ogahan dan berjalan memasuki villanya dan kembali duduk di sofa dan melihat TV.

Dari atas Baekhyun mendengar bunyi bel dan suara teriakan Luhan. Dengan cepat dia membereskan baju yang tersisa dikopernya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang berada di bawah.

"Luhan Hyung? Kyungie? Kkamjong? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah dengan selamat menuruni tangga.

"tentu saja ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan disekitar villa. Ayo, Baek!" sahut Jongin semangat.

"Tapi aku capek. Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Baru mungkin nanti malam aku berkeliling. Ummm...atau besok?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Yak, Baekkie ayolah aku juga capek. Tapi tidak menolak ajakan Luhan Hyung dan Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan _heart lips_nya.

'Tahan Jongin, tahan. Nanti malam kau bebas memiliki dan membuatnya mendesah kencang. Sabar Jongin.' Tabah Jongin dengan hati yang sabar.

"Aku tidak mau Kyungiee~ aku capek sekali...kalian bertiga saja berke-..."

"Hoi, Chanyeol Hyung temani aku berkeliling." Ujarnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Perkataan Baekhyun tadi terhenti saat melihat siluet seorang namja tinggi walau tidak setinggi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam Villa tanpa memencet bel ataupun mengetuk pintu.

"Aku capek, albino. Ahh..kau jalan saja dengan mereka.." ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "...mereka tadi mengajak si pendek ini berkeliling, namun dasar tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu terima kasih, dia menolak ajakan mereka. Dasar." Sahut Chanyeol enteng.

Sehun melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Yasudah, Luhan ayo kita berkeliling." Kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan dua pasang insan yang cengok melihat mereka.

'Akhirnya kau berani mendekatinya, Hun-ah.' Suara hati Chanyeol.

"Kenapa bocah dingin itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Luhan Hyung? Apa dia akan memperbudak Luhan Hyung? OH NO! Aku harus menahan Luhan hyung.." kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti –lagi- saat ada tangan besar mendekap mulutnya.

'"Kau cerewet sekali pendek. Sehun tidak akan meng'iya-iya'kan Luhan. Mengerti?" kata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Sekarang kalian kembali ke villa kalian. Kami ingin beristirahat." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat dingin seperti Sehun, Hyung? Tapi sudahlah. Kalian ingin beristirahat? Istirahatlah yang benar, jangan sampai terdengar keluar villa ini. Hahaha.." ucap Jongin mesum.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun dengan si Tiang bodoh ini. Sudah sana kau pergi Kkamjong dan hilangkan otak mesum itu." Ujar Baekhyun ngambek yang mulutnya sudah tidak ditutupi tanga Chanyeol. Jongin yang mengerti arti ucapan _ambigu _Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ne Baekkie~ Annyeong!" ucap Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertawa pelan di ruang tamu Villa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dulu Hyung! Selamat bersenang-senang. Hahaha.." ucap Jongin lalu berlari menuju Kyungsoo.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang tamu. Baekhyun yang memang benar kecapekan memilih berbalik mengambil air di dapur dan berjalan menuju ke atas. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menutup pintu dan menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke kamar.

"Hey pendek, aku lapar. Kau bisa memasak sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol yang telah berdiri di samping kanan Baekhyun yang sedang tiduran.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Lagian siapa aku yang seenaknya bisa kau suruh? Memangnya aku maid peribadimu? Makanya walaupun kau kaya, belajarlah mandiri. Dasar bodoh." Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas lehernya dan memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin tidak mau memasakkan sesuatu untukku yang sedang lapar ini? Umm...bagaimana kalau gantinya aku mau memakan..." Chanyeol berhenti berbicara dan naik ke atas kasur. Tubuh Baekhyun sekarang berada di antara kaki Chanyeol yang di lebarkan. "..dirimu mungkin?" setelah berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol mengubah posisi Baekhyun menjadi menghadap dirinya dan meniupkan nafasnya di sekitar leher Baekhyun.

"...ahhh..." refleks Baekhyun mendesah karna titik sensitivenya dimainkan oleh Tiang bodoh ini. "...ummmhh...BERHENTI MENIUP LEHERKU BODOH. TIDUR SAJA DULU DAN TUNGGU SAMPAI MALAM BARU KAU BISA MAKAN!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke bawah hingga tubuh besar Chanyeol jatuh ke bawah lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Aishh.. ini sakit Baek! Hei..Aish..Sudahlah aku juga ingin tidur." Ucap Chanyeol lalu beranjak berdiri dan menaiki kasur. Merasa kasur bergoyang Baekhyun membuka selimut dan berteriak –bertanya-

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sini? Pergilah sana dasar namja mesum. Aku tidak mau tidur satu kasur dengan namja mesum sepertimu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau. Sudahlah kau tidur saja." Kata Chanyeol enteng. Bahkan dia sekarang sudah berani tiduran dan memasuki selimut yang Baekhyun pakai. Sekarang ditambah tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat.

"KYAAA! Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku tiang!" jerit Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya butuh guling sedangkan disini tidak ada guling. Jadi ya, aku memelukmu. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu." Kata Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya.

Setelah menurutnya Chanyeol tidak akan macam-macam, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Author's Note

Hai! Maaf yang pertama adalah maaf saya baru kembali dari hiatus. Bukan hiatus sebenernya, wifi di rumah saya udah gabisa buat buka ffn. Hotspot saya juga eror-_- Jadi ff ini buat permintaan maaf karna ga on berbulan-bulan. Maaf ya

Maaf yang kedua buat utang ff saya yang '**Hyung**? No! **Luhannie**, I LOVE YOU!', maaf banget belom bisa lanjut. Laptop saya yang itu rusak dan datanya ilang... ntar saya bikin lanjutannya lagi. Maafkan saya lagi

Maaf yang ketiga maaf karna ff ini absurd,alay,ide pasaran,typo(s), ntar saya perbaikin lagi. Muehehehe..

Yaudeh segitu aja. Maafkan semua kesalahan saya sayangku3

Last,

Review? Thanks..


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_._

_._

_._

**Gelap.**

Itulah hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat saat matanya terbuka. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dan berdiri lalu berjalan pelan menuju saklar lampu.

**Trek.**

Terang didalam kamar. Lalu dia mengalihkan matanya ke arah jendela. 'ternyata diluar sudah malam' dia melirik sekilas ke arah _smartphone_nya, waktu menunjukan pukul 7:27. Berarti sebentar lagi dirinya dan Chanyeol harus menuju Aula. Ehh.. tapi dimana tiang itu? Di kasur sudah tidak ada. Apa Chanyeol meninggalkannya? Sudahlah. Saat dirinya beranjak ingin menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, ada telepon masuk. 'Luhan hyung..'

"yeoboseyo_.._"

_"yeoboseyo Baekhyun-ah! Kau dimana sekarang? Kita berangkat bersama saja ke Aula. Kebetulan di depan villa Kkamjong dan Kyungsoo ada sebuah mini golf car. Kita berangkat sekarang ya, aku jemput di depan rumahmu 15 menit dari sekarang. Paipai!" _

'cerewt sekali Luhan itu. Dia berbicara hanya satu kali namun panjang. Belum sempat aku memberikan jawaban. Dasar. Abaikan sajalah.' Pikir Baekhyun. Begitu selesai bertelponan dengan Luhan, dia bergegas mengambil baju dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, tidak lupa dia memakai _eyeliner _pada mata sipitnya agar terlihat lebih besar. Setelah selesai, dia melihat penampilannya di depan kaca besar sebuah lemari. 'Kau sudah tampan, Baekhyun. _Kajja!_' sahutnya kepedean.

"BAEKHYUN-AH! CEPAT KE BAWAH. KITA AKAN BERANGKAT SEKARANG!" teriak sebuah suara menyadarkan Baekhyun dari aksi bercerminnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil _smartphone_nya dan bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Wahh...kau manis sekali, Baek. Ayo cepat kita menuju Aula. Kkamjong dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di luar." Puji Luhan sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar.

"Aku tampan, Hyung. Bukan manis." Jawab Baekhyun jengkel tapi menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan.  
>.<p>

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan Aula pada pukul 7:55. hanya kurang 5 menit sebelum acara dimulai. Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo turun dan membiarkan Jongin mencari tempat parkir untuk _mini golf car _mereka.

Saat mereka memasuki Aula, yang terlihat adalah sebuah panggung tidak terlalu besar yang berada di tengah gedung ini. Di sebelah kanan mereka terlihat meja-meja besar yang tertutup tutup besi. Sepertinya berisi makanan. Dan di sebelah kiri mereka terdapat orang-orang yang bekerja menjadi pengatur _sound system_.

Perlahan mereka berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang terletak di depan panggung. Sedikit berbincang menunggu acara dimulai, Baekhyun melihat siluet tubuh seorang yang sangat tinggi menuju ke arah mereka.

"Hey pendek! Aku ingin duduk disini. Kau pergilah." Kata suara yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya

"Aku duluan disini. Kau cari tempat sana."

"Tak mau minggir ya? Baiklah." Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan duduk di bangku tadi, sedangkan Baekhyun ditariknya hingga duduk tepat di atas pangkuannya. Melihat kelakuan mesum sahabatnya, Sehun hanya memutar bola mata lalu melirik sedikit ke arah Luhan.

"YAAKK! DASAR MESUM! MANIAK! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU BODOH! CARI SAJA TEMPAT LAIN!" teriak Baekhyun penuh amarah. Dapat diketahui hobi Baekhyun adalah berteriak dan memukuli Chanyeol.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol di belakang masih banyak kursi kosong. Panitia juga sudah menyiapkan kursi yang lebih untuk semua peserta. Jadi pindah kebelakang dan jangan membuat keributan." Lerai pria tinggi dibelakang mereka. Chanyeol menegok kebelakang dan matanya berubah tajam.

"Apa urusanmu denganku? Aku hanya ingin duduk didepan."

"Kau merusak ketenangan di Aula ini. Dan asal kau tahu, aku adalah ketua panitia acara ini. Jadi aku berhak mengusirmudari tempat ini jika kau membuat keributan." Ujar Kris –Ketua osis juga ketua panitia- dengan nada tegas dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Wow! Kris _sunbaenim _keren sekali tadi.."

"Kau lihat kan bagaimana ucapannya? Tegas dan bijaksana sakali..Kyaa."

"No..no..no kau harus liat bagaimana muka Chanyeol _sunbaenim, _mukannya terlihat aneh saat ditegur tadi. Hahaha..."

Chanyeol mendengar semua omongan para wanita itu, jelas sekali. Apalagi ucapan wanita yang terakhir berbicara, dia sangat jelas mendengarnya.

'Shit...'

Dengan kesal, Chanyeol berdiri dan berlalu berjalan kearah belakang namun bukan untuk duduk melainkan berjalan angkuh keluar gedung Aula. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil duduk disamping Luhan.

**_Skip _**

Setelah seluruh peserta makan malam serta acara pembukaan di Aula, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun pulang ke Villa masing-masing. Namun karna Jongin dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun dengan Luhan stu villa, maka Baekhyun harus berjalan sendirian menuju villanya.

Saat masuk ke villa, yang Baekhyun temui adalah suasana yg sepi dan hampa. Sofa di ruang tamu juga berantakan. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kamarnya –dan Chanyeol- tertutup dan gelap.

Setelah menghela nafas, Baekhyun mengunci pintu lalu naik ke lantai atas dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Keadaannya lebih parah dari ruang tamu. Gelap, gorden jendela di tutup. Sama sekali tidak ada penerangan.

Dengan berjalan menempel pada tembok, Baekhyun menyalakan saklar lampu. Seketika ruangan menjadi terang dan terlihatlah seorang yang sedang tiduran di atas kasur yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol.

Muka Baekhyun memanas. Tak sengaja dia melihat perut _six pack _Chanyeol karna memang pria itu tidur dengan tidak menggunakan atasan. Perlahan namun pasti Baekhyun mendekati pria itu dan membangunkannya.

"Hei Park bodoh! Bangunlah. Bukannya kau belum makan, Ha? Jangan sampai kau sakit lalu menyusahkanku. Bangun bodoohh!"

"...berisik..."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk berganti pakaian. 10 menit setelahnya Baekhyun berdiri mematung di samping tempat tidur.

'apa aku harus tidur seranjang dengannya? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia meng'iya-iya'kan ku? Aku masih perjaka dan tak mau disentuh olehnya. Hyaaa...' batin Baekhyun.

_Fyi, Mr. Baek tadi siang kau sudah tertidur disamping Chanyeol._

"Hoi. Bergeser sedikit. Kau jangan tidur ditengah-tengah." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Kalau mau tidur, rebahkan badanmu di tempat yang tersisa itu." Balas Chanyeol dengan mata sedikit terbuka

Namun saat dia menengok ke arah Baekhyun, matanya menjadi terbuka 100%. 'wow...dia sexy.' Batinnya dan memandangi tubuh Baekhyun.

Kalian mau tahu? Baju tidur yang sekarang dipakai Baekhyun adalah baju tidur pasangan celana dan baju berwarna putih bergambar awan agak transparan dan sedikit ketat. Dengan kerah leher V dan celananya hanya menutupi setengah paha putih mulusnya. Belum lagi _nipples_ Baekhyun yang tercetak sedikit jelas karena dia tidak memakai kaos dalam. Lalu ditambah celana yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang juga tonjolan kecil yang terbentuk karna celana yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku? Ada yang salah, hah?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dan mendapatkan gelengan dari Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menaiki kasur lalu tidur membelakangi Chanyeol. Namun, memang dasarnya Chanyeol itu mesum, dia akhirnya memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Aku sedang tidak ingin berteriak padamu. Aku terlalu lelah. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dan jauhkan wajah idiotmu itu dari seluruh tubuhku." Kata Baekhyun lemas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah, Baby. Aku inikan hanya ingin memelukmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Akhirnya dengan tidak rela Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya selama tidur.

Tanpa terasa liburan dalam rangka musim panas ini sudah tinggal sehari lagi. Para peserta melewati masa liburan dengan sukacita. Telah banyak kegiatan yang telah mereka lakukan selama 9 hari di sini. Seperti lomba-lomba memancing, biliard, marathon satu kaki, jurit malam dan banyak lagi.

Sekarang hari ke 10 dan para peserta harus _say goodbye _untuk tempat penginapan ini. Tiga jam lagi mereka akan _check out_ dari sana. Selama itu juga seorang Baekhyun kekurangan waktu untuk istirahat.

Pagi ini adalah jadwal sarapan sebelum pulang. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menyusul Luhan dan Sehun untuk sarapan. Mereka berniat mengajak pasangan ChanBaek. Namun saat sampai di depan Villa ChanBaek, tidak terdengar aktivitas apapun.

"Apa mereka sudah bangun?" sahut Jongin.

"Mungkin sudah, namun mereka sedang mandi..-" kata Luhan dan membuat Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatapnya. "..Emm maksudku adalah mereka mandi tapi dikamar mandi yang berbeda." Sambungnya dan dibalas dengan deheman oleh mereka bertiga.

"_Kajja, _masuk saja. Aku yakin mereka belum bangun." –Kyungsoo

Akhirnya mereka berempat masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, dan tanpa rasa bersalah juga mereka mngendap-ngendap menuju kamar ChanBaek. Namun mereka terkejut saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka tidur membelakangi jendela dan tidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Saya ulang...BER-PE-LU-KAN. Karn kaget hampir saja Luhan dan Kyungsoo berteriak senang namun tangan keduanya ditutup oleh tangan kekar pasangan masing-masing.

Sehun mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua pergi dari tempat itu pelan-pelan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan diangguki oleh semua orang.

Baekhyun menguap dengan sangat lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang dan merasakan tangan seseorang hinggap di perut ratanya. Dia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Karna setiap ia tidur, tangan Chanyeol akan memeluknya erat layaknya badannya adalah guling.

"Hei Bodoh, bangun kita akan sarapan lalu bersiap untuk pulang cepatlah." Kata Baekhyun dan mencoba melepaskan tangan besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa tidurnya terganggu, akhirnya dia membuka matanya sebentar lalu menutupnya kembali sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, "Buatlah aku bangun agar kita tidak terlambat sarapan" katanya telak.

'Mati kau, Park Chanyeol.'

"Tak mau?" kata Chanyeol karna tidak merasakan pergerakan dari Baekhyun. Akhirnya dia bangun terduduk tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun lalu menyondorkan wajahnya. "Sini cium aku, Baby."

"Yak kau gila, Park. Sudahlah aku sudah lapar kumohon menyingkirlah dari depan tubuhku." Kata Bekhyun dengan muka memerah.

Dengan tak rela, Chanyeol menyingkir dari depan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun berdiri, Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun kedalam pangkuannya dan mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun yang kaget hanya membulatkan mata sipitnya dan diam saja saat Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya. Tangan Chanyeol pun sudah tidak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, melainkan beralih ke dua bongkahan padat Baekhyun.

'Akhirnya aku menyentuh bagian indah ini lagi. Hahaha..' pikir Chanyeol mesum

"Mmmpphh..ahh..Ch-..aannhhh.." desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meremas bokong sucinya.

Setelah terjadi perang lidah antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya pada Baekhyun, karna dirasa Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik.

"Hmm..ahh..kau hebat juga, Baby. Kapan-kapan aku ingin lebih ya? Hehehe.." sahut Chanyeol lalu dihadiahi _deathglare _lemah Baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Saat Baekhyun ingin melempar bantal, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan cengiran bodohnya itu.

'_you're end, Byun Baek.'_

Sarapan telah selesai, tiba saatnya para peserta membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka dan berkumpul di lapangan. Namun yang dilakukan oleh pasangan ChanBaek sama sekali jauh dari kata 'membereskan' yang ada malah mereka mengacaukan barang bawaan satu sama lain.

"Yak! Chanyeol, kemarikan bajuku. Atau kemeja ini kubakar." Teriak Baekhyun.

"Aw..aw..aw, santai sedikit, Baby. Aku kan hanya mengambil 2 bajumu." Kata Chanyeol sambil memutar-mutar baju Baekhyun.

"Hanya dua baju katamu? HAH?! KAU JUGA MENGAMBIL SELAIN ITU BODOH...KEMBALIKAN BAJUKU JUGA..dalamanku.." di akhir kata Baekhyun memelankan volume suaranya.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak karna perkataan akhir Baekhyun. Lalu dengan santai dia memlemparkan baju Baekhyun, namun dengan tidak dalamannya.

"Aku sudah mengembalikan bajumu, Baby. Jangan berteriak lagi, okay?" katanya sambil duduk di sofa. "..dan untuk dalaman-mu aku akan berpikir untuk mengembalikannya. Nampaknya bagus untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan _santet_." Katanya lagi dengan asal.

"Ah! Terserah kau." Kata Baekhyun dengan sangat ketus lalu menuju ke kamarnya dan Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya. Chanyeol yang tidak melihat Baekhyun berontak kembali ingin menjahilinya. Namun, seseorang datang dan menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Kau jangan menjahilinya terus, kembalikan pakaian Baekhyun dan berkemaslah. Kau tak tahu? 45 menit lagi kita akan _check out_." Sahut Jongin dengan sangat dewasa.

"Tumben kau sangat dewasa, hei Hitam. Apa karna cintamu ditolak oleh Kyungsoo dan kau ingin merubah kepribadian diri? Hahaha.."

"Asal kau tahu, Kyungsoo sudah menjadi pacar sah-KU. Kau jangan sok tahu."

"Yayaya..terserah kau Jongin Hitam. Sudah sana pulang, aku akan mengembalikan benda ini padanya, namun aku hanya ingin menjahilinya sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol.

Dengan sigap Kai mengambil 'benda' itu lalu masuk ke kamar ChanBaek. "Baekhyun, ini pakaianmu. Lain kali kalau benda 'penting' seperti itu kau masukan lebih dulu." Ujar Jongin lalu melemparkannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aigoo..Kkamjong, terima kasih sekali. Kau memang malaikat pelindungku selama ini. SARANGHAE JONGIN-AH!"

"Sudahlah, aku capek. Aku ingin pergi menemui Kyungie-KU. Kami tunggu di lapangan ya, Baek."

"Kyungie-Ku? Kau sudah resmi dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun lalu di balas anggukan kepala oleh Jongin. "..Uwaa..Chukkae, Kkamjong. Kukira kau akan jomblo seumur hidup. Akhirnya ada yang mau juga padamu."

"Yak! Baek, wajahku tidak seburuk yang kau katakan. Ku sumpahi kau jadian dengan Chanyeol!" lawan Jongin lalu menutup pintu kamar ChanBaek.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang tadi mendengar kata-kata 'Saranghae, Jongin-ah.' Dari atas hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan seram.

"Chanyeol Hyung. Kau sudah selesai? _Kajja,_ pulang." Sahut Sehun yang entah kapan sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Hhmm..tunggu saja."

Dengan santai Jongin keluar dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

**_HUNHAN SIDE_**

Setelah semua peserta dan guru memasuki Bus masing-masing, mereka meninggalkan daerah Yanggu dengan bernyanyi riang. Tidak dengan Luhan, dia sendiri sering mengalami mabuk kendaraan. Apalagi kendaraan Bus yang penuh dan perjalanan yang jauh. Yang duduk disampingnya sekarang adalah Sehun, teman satu villa-nya. Bukan Kyungsoo. Karna Kyungsoo disuruh bertukar tempat dengan Sehun oleh Jongin dan berakhir dirinya duduk menunduk dengan Sehun disampingnya.

"Uekk..Uuekk.." sekarang Luhan benar-benar merasa mual. Dia ingin supir Bus memberhentikan Bus ini agar dia bisa mengeluarkan isi perutnya dan membeli sebotol air mineral. Namun, dia merasa tidak enak dengan peserta lain yang pasti terganggu. Akhirnya dia menahan segala rasa mualnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela.

"Ingin permen?" kata seseorang disebelahnya yang pastinya adalah Sehun. "Mungkin bisa meredakan rasa mualmu itu." Sahutnya datar.

Luhan menatap wajah tegas itu bingung. Namun dia mengambil permen yang di tawarkan oleh Sehun. "Gomawo, Sehunnie." Kata Luhan.

DEG

Jantung Sehun memompa darah lebih cepat dikarenakan panggilan manis Luhan padanya. "A-apa?" ulang Sehun

"Aku bilang, Gomawo, Sehunnie~" kata Luhan mengulang perkataannya dan di tambah dengan senyum manis namun sedikit pucat karna rasa mualnya.

"N-ne." Balas Sehun seadanya. 'kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata gugup begitu? Dasar mulut bodoh.' Lanjutnya dalam hati

Hening beberapan menit kemudian. Sehun menengokan kepalanya kearah Luhan, dan dia melihat mata Luhan terpejam sambil kepalanya kadang terjatuh dan kembali menegak. 'Sepertinya dia mengantuk.'

Dengan pelang Sehun berkata, "Kalau kau mengantuk, kau bisa menyandarkan kepalamu di bahuku, Luhan."

Luhan yang mendengar kata-kata Sehun dengan perlahan menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak sebelah kanan Sehun dan mencari posisi ternyaman untuknya dan memejamkan mata indahnya kembali. Hal tersebut membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menaruh tangan Luhan agar melingkari tangan kanannya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, sebenarnya Luhan sedikit membuka mata rusanya dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan melanjutkan acara tidur di pundak seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Hai, update Chapter 2 nih! maaf karna lama updatenya. ada 2 pemberitahuan yang akan saya umumkan mengenai semua ff saya.

**pertama**, saya akan menghapus ff Hunhan saya yang berjudul "Hyung? No! Luhannie, I LOVE YOU!" dikarenakan saya kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

**kedua**, ff ini saya bikin rated M tapi ga Mesum banget kok. Jadi maaf kalo nanti bahasa 'NC'-nya ga bener, atau aneh, atau kaku dll. saya minta maaf dan saya akan berusaha update kilat paling engga seminggu setelah Ch.2 ini di publish.

Makasih untuk semua yang Review. saya harap lebih banyak yang me-review ff ini kedepannya.

Sorry for typo(s) and all mistake that i've made. im not perfect at all. i need your comment about this Story. So, i expect all of you to appreciate the story that I made.

Thank You, for all review readers/?, visitors, followers, who favourite my Story and my Lovely Silent readers. I know you all~!

three Last words,

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

.

.

.

5 jam telah berlalu dan mereka sampai di Seoul, lebih tepatnya di depan KDHS dengan selamat. Jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Beberapa dari peserta sudah di jemput oleh supir pribadinya, ada yang mengambil mobil/motor mereka di parkiran sekolah dan ada juga yang pergi menuju Halte untuk menunggu Bus menuju rumah masing-masing.

Jongin keluar parkir sekolah dengan mobil sport _Ferrari_ hitam kesayangannya. Di depan sekolah, Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya dengan senyum manis lalu menaruh tas besarnya di jok belakang mobil kekasih barunya ini lalu membuka pintu di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Baekkie..kau ingin ikut kita?" sahut Kyungsoo dengan riang.

"Tak usah, Kyungg..aku akan pulang naik Bus saja, lagian rumahku kan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kalian bersenang-senanglah." Kata Baekhyun menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Byun bacon. Aku dan Kyungie baby pulang dulu. Hati-hati dijalan." Kata Jongin dan melajukan mobil sportnya.

Hanya tinggal Baekhyun, Luhan yang baru kembali dari toilet, dan beberapa siswa juga guru.

"Dimana Kkamjong juga Kyungsoo, Baek?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah pulang duluan. Hyung kau pulang naik apa? Kalau Bus, kita bersama sajaa!." Ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Eumm..itu..maaf Baek, itu..Sehun sudah berjanji akan mengantarku pulang." Suara Luhan mengecil dan wajah imutnya itu memerah.

"Ouwww..uri Luhannie sudah menemukan pangerannya, hum? Hahaha, tak apa Hyung! Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun.

Tak lama Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar sekolah dengan mobil masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya saat mobil Sehun membunyikan klaksonnya di samping mereka.

"Hei, Luhan. Ayo masuk, kita pulang." Kata Sehun menyuruh Luhan masuk. Luhan hanya menampilkan wajah bingung tanpa menggerakan badannya. Dia bingung harus ikut dengan Sehun atau tetap bersama Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun mengetahui raut wajah bingung Hyung imutnya ini.

"Baiklah, Baekkie. Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa telfon aku secepatnya, ne? Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Luhan pelan sambil memasuki mobil Sehun.

"Oh, kau. Kalau kau pulang lebih baik bersama Chanyeol Hyung." Sahut Sehun dan segera menjalankan mobil sportnya itu.

'Pulang bersama Chanyeol? Itu akan menjadi pilihan terakhir disaat aku sedang terjebak situasi yang sangat darurat. Huft..'

TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil seseorang membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin berjalan ke halte Bus menjadi melihat kearah si pengendara mobil. Karna mobil itu di lengkapi dengan kaca film, jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat orang di dalam mobil itu. Hingga kepala seseorang di dalam mobil itu menyembul lewat jendela dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Oii, Baek! Pulang saja denganku.!" Seru orang yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Terima kasih tawarannya." Jawab Baekhyun mencoba sopan pada manusia jejadian ini.

Chanyeol memajukan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat disamping tubuh Baekhyun. "Ohh, ayolah. Kali ini biar kuantar kau. Hitung-hitung permintaan maaf ku karna sudah menjahilimu di liburan kemarin. Hahaha.."

"Tak usah, Park. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun lagi namun penuh penekanan.

"Sekali saja, Baby"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Hanya sampai gerbang rumahmu."

"No."

"Ayolah.."

"Tidak, Park Ch-.." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan membuatnya menoleh. Dia Kris, panitia acara liburan dan sekaligus orang yang Baekhyun kagumi.

"Kau sudah dengar dari mulutnya, Park Chanyeol. Dia tak mau pulang denganmu. Silahkan pulang." Katanya lagi-lagi dengan tegas.

"Kau siapa memang? Aku tahu kau memang Ketua Osis, tapi kau tak berhak menyampuri urusanku dengan pacarku. Mengerti?" ujar Chanyeol berani. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari mobil dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya masuk.

"Yak! Kau ini apa-apaan? Yak! Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun saat dirinya telah masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"dan kau, Wu Yi Fan. Jangan pernah ganggu aku dengan Baekhyun." Lanjut Chanyeol dan memasuki mobil lalu menjalankannya membelah suasana hening kota Seoul.

Sementara itu Kris –Wu Yi Fan- hanya bisa menatap ke arah mobil Chanyeol yang telah membawa Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya.

'Ternyata kau pegang janjimu, Chanyeol-ah. Maafkan aku.'

Suasana di dalam mobil Chanyeol pun terbilang hening. Tak biasanya mereka tidak adu mulut atau Chanyeol yang tidak menggoda Baekhyun. Di dalam sini terlihat sangat tenang dan tentram.

"Kau..ada masalah apa dengan Kris _sunbaenim_?" Baekhyun mencoba membuka suara walau pelan. Chanyeol yang sedang fokus menyetir akhirnya melirik ke arah Baekhyun sebentar lalu kembali menghadap ke jalan.

"dan Kau, ada hubungan apa dengannya?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"YAA..kalau aku bertanya kepadamu jangan dijawab dengan pertanyaan balik, bodoh. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Kalau kuberi tahu, apakah kau bersedia menjauhinya?" tantang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tercekat. Tidak mungkin dia menjauhi pria yang ia kagumi hanya demi mengetahui masalah si Idiot Park dengan Ketua Osis tampan Kris.

"Huhh..abaikan saja. Aku tak mau menjauhi Kris _sunbaenim._"

"Kenapa? Apa kau suka padanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tercekat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pertanyaan Chanyeol sangat 'ngena' padanya. "Umm..tidak. A-aku..hanya mengaguminya saja. Iya, mengagumi.."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sinis entah pada siapa saat Baekhyun bilang menganggumi Kris. 'Orang macam itu kau kagumi, Baek? Kau belum tahu siapa sebenarnya dia.'

"Oh. Lalu apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol mengulang pertanyannya tadi.

"Mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" tanya balik Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau sendiri yang tadi bilang 'kalau aku bertanya kepadamu jangan dijawab dengan pertanyaan balik' ya kan? Sekarang malah kau yang bertanya balik."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Di depan Chanyeol dia seperti termakan omongan sendiri. Bodohnya Tuan Byun kita ini.

"O-oh, haha..aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Jawab Baekhyun. 'meskipun aku mau ada hubungan dengan Kris, hehehe..' lanjutnya dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Tidak! Sudahlah fokus saja untuk menyetir." Perintah Baekhyun. Mungkin dia lupa, dia yang menumpang di sini, namun memang dasar tidak tahu diri tuan Byun.

Beberapa menit di habiskan dalam suasana hening. Mereka topik pembicaraan yang tepat, jadi keduanya memilih diam. Hingga Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Chanyeol memang kau tahu dimana rumahku?" tanyanya heran. Memang jalan yang di tempuh Chanyeol menjurus ke arah rumahnya, tapi darimana dia tahu?

Chanyeol gelagapan dan berusaha tenang sambil mencari alasan. "Aku sering lewat sini dan beberapa kali melihatmu berjalan dari halte ke depan rumah yang kuyakini adalah rumahmu."

Yap! Alasan yang cukup masuk akal, Tuan Park. Sementara Baekhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti.

Setelahnya, mobil Chanyeol berhent di depan sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna putih namun terlihat elegant. Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun dan melihatnya tertidur pulas. Karna tak tega membangunkannya, Chanyeol mengambil Handphone Baekhyun dan mencari nomor dari rumah megah ini.

_"yeoboseyo, kediaman keluarga Byun. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"_

"Ne, aku teman Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berada di luar gerbang. Bisa tolong bukakan gerbang?"

_"Ah teman tuan muda. Baik tunggu sebentar."_

Panggilan pun terputus. 30 detik setelahnya gerbang tinggi itu terbuka dan Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut. Setelah itu dia keluar dan menuju pintu penumpang yang terisi badan mungil Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menggendong ala _bridal style _tubuh Baehyun.

'Hei, kenapa badannya tidak berat? Benarkan ini badan lelaki?' batin Chanyeol.

Dia bertanya kepada Maid dimana kamar Baekhyun lalu sang Maid menuntun Chanyeol untuk pergi ke kamar Baekhyun. Setelah berada di depan kamar Baekhyun, sang Main membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu itu, yang terlihat adalah ruangan dengan cat berwarna biru laut yang sangat indah dan langit-langitnya di buat gambar langit disertai awan dan burung kecil lalu ada pintu yang di yakininya adalah kamar mandi, ranjang tidur besar, sofa kecil, tv, speaker, lemari besar, sebuah meja belajar, meja lampu tidur dan –sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak yakin- ehmm meja rias. Untuk apa meja rias itu? Apa Baekhyun suka berdandan?

Pergerakan kecil Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya. Dan dengan segera dia menaruh tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati di tempat tidurnya. Setelah menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau begitu cantik dan menggemaskan saat tidur, Baby? Apakah wajah macam ini bisa disebut wajah Pria?" ujar Chanyeol kurang ajar sambil mengelus pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun." Dan ucapan terakhirnya itu diiringi dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Baekhyun. Merasa sesuatu menempel di bibirnya, Baekhyun menggeliatkan sedikit tubuhnya dan kembali terlelap.

Akhirnya setelah mengecup bibir manis favoritnya, Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Baekhyun.

Saat dia menuruni tangga, para Maid membungkuk hormat padanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil Chanyeol. Saat dia ingin keluar, seorang laki-laki memasuki rumah megah tersebut dan menatap bingung pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa kau?" tanya laki-laki tadi.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Teman sekolah Baekhyun." Jawabnya

"Ohh, teman Baekhyun. Kenalkan aku Byun Baekbeom, Hyung dari Byun Baekhyun."

"Oh, salam kenal, Hyung. Kalau begitu karna sudah malam, saya pamit pulang." Salam Chanyeol dan sedikit membungkuk kecil lalu berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa liburan musim panas sudah berakhir, itu tandanya sekolah kembali menjalankan aktivitas sebagaimana mestinya. Semua siswa/i memasuki sekolah dengan semangat. libur 40 hari cukup mengenyangkan hawa nafsu siswa/i untuk bersantai di rumah.

Baekhyun yang baru turun dari mobilnya pun sudah siap menjalankan aktivitasnya menjadi pelajar Kyung Deon High School. Saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, Baekhyun di sapa oleh sebagian orang yang melihatnya. Memang Baekhyun terkenal cerdas dan ramah pada semua orang. Dia pun menuju kelasnya 11A.

Saat sudah memasuki kelas, dilihatnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menduduki bangku masing-masing.

"Pagi, Kyungie, Kkamjong." Sapanya riang.

"Oh Pagi bacon/Baekkie.!"

"Wow..sampai-sampai menyapa pun berbarengan. Kalian memang cocok. Daebakk..ngomong-ngomong mana Luhan Hyung?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun hendak dijawab namun tiba-tiba kelas menjadi ramai karna kedatangan seorang siswa yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun. Dia dengan santai berjalan kearah belakang tempat yang kosong dan mendudukinya.

"Hei, bukannya Sehun adalah siswa kelas 11B? Kenapa dia bisa pindah kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, Kyung. Mungkin dia minta pindah ke kelas yang lebih bagus. Kan kelas bagus ya disini tempatnya." Sahut Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelah kedatangan Sehun, masuklah seorang lagi yang diketahui sangat suka menjahili Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

'omg! Kenapa si idiot itu juga pindah kesini? Mati aku' batin Baekhyun merana.

Saat ingin menuju bangku yang kosong terletak disamping Sehun, Chanyeol melihat seorang laki-laki yang sering ia jahili. "Oh, Pagi, Baby. Dan..sekarang kita satu kelas." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum yang membuat para yeoja di kelasnya berteriak gemas. Namun, bagi Baekhyun senyum itu hanyalah senyum yang diberikan oleh iblis kepadanya agar menjahilinya setiap hari.

_'you're really end, Byun Baek.' _

"Pagi semua! _Luhan is here_." Sahut sebuah suara dengan intonasi riang gembira disertai wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Hai, Pagi Luhan Hyung/bocah rusa." Sahut ketiganya. Panggilan yang jelek pasti kalian sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara. Mendengar panggilan anehnya dari Jongin, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Hal itu membuat seorang yang duduk di belakang kelas mengembangkan senyum kecil.

Luhan pun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin. "Hei, kenapa ada Sehun dan Chanyeol di kelas kita?" tanyanya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

Semua yang ditanya hanya menaikan bahu mereka, tanda tidak tahu.

_¶ It's time to prepare your Books, Students. Class will Start in 5 minute ¶_

"Bel sudah berbunyi, Hyung." Kata Baekhyun menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

Semua pelajaran di hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan telah selesai. Sekarang pukul 4 sore dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan berencana mampir ke cafe di sekitar pusat kota. Mereka menaiki mobil Jongin dan melaju dengan cepat kesana.

Mereka memasuki cafe bernama 'Classy Cafe'. Dari luar, cafe ini tampak elegant. Dengan warna hitam dan emas pada tulisan nama toko, kaca yang sangat besar juga bunga marah di samping pintu masuknya. Namun, saat masuk kedalamnya cafe itu terlihat seperti cafe-cafe pada umumnya.

Mereka berempat sudah mendapatkan tempat. Waktu yang lama itu mereka habiskan dengan berbincang dan bergosip –walau yang bergosip disini hanya Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo-. Jongin yang tidak ikut bergosip hanya memainkan handphone.

"Aku haus, Jongin-ah ayo pesan minuman." Kata Kyungsoo setelah lelah bergosip. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun berhenti bergosip karna kehausan sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Yak, Kkamjong! Aku mau, jus stroberi." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku mau um..green tea saja, Kkamjong. Cepat pesankan." Ujar Luhan memerintah. Dan dijawab muka sinis oleh Jongin.

"Kalau kau mau apa, Baby Kyung?" tanyanya lembut pada sang kekasih bermata bulat, Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin jus alpukat, Jongin."

"Baiklah. Aku pesan dulu." Ucap Jongin dan pergi memesan.

10 menit kemudian Jongin membawa pesanan mereka dan kembali duduk. Baekhyun dengan jus stroberinya, Luhan dengan Green teanya, dan Kyungsoo dengan jus alpukatnya. Sedangkan dia sendiri hanya memesan _coffe latte._

Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil menyesap minuman masing-masing. Tak lama, seseorang berdiri disamping meja mereka.

"Hai semua." Sapa sebuah suara nge-_bass _menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

"Ah..annyeong Kris sunbaenim." Sapa Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Oh, hai Kris hyung." Ujar Jongin sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya –tanda salam-

"Boleh duduk?" tanyanya.

"T-tentu boleh, sunbae." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Panggil saja Hyung, Baekhyun." Usulnya dengan senyum menawan.

Sekarang sudah jam 6 dan Baekhyun baru sampai di rumahnya. Dengan jalan pelan dengan ditambah senyuman kecil. Ia teringat ucapan Kris di cafe tadi.

_"Eumm, Baekhyun..boleh aku meminta nomor hp mu?" tanya Kris. Saat mereka sedang menunggu di halte karna Luhan sudah pulang duluan karna urusan keluarga. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pulang bersama._

_"Ha? U-un..tuk apa, Hyung?" tanyanya balik._

_"Mungkin aku akan menghubungimu? Maaf kalau aku lancang. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu." Jawabnya_

_"Uu-hh..boleh, hyung." Kata Baekhyun dan memberikan nomor hp nya pada Kris._

_"Thanks, Baekhyun." _

Dengan senyum aneh Baekhyun memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya dan duduk di sofa masih dengan senyum yang tertempel di wajahnya.

"Yo-yo-yo.._my little brother, Byun Baekhyun is now home_" kata Baekbeom merusak acara mengkhayalnya tentang Kris.

"Ya, Hyung! Kau merusak acara mengkhayalku." Sahutnya kesal pada Hyung satu-satunya itu.

"Ehh..maaf kan aku, Baeby. Dan kurasa kau harus segera mandi dan memakai baju rapih. Jam 7 malam nanti Appa dan Eomma akan datang dan mengajak kau makan malam dengn keluarga calon tunanganmu itu."

"HAH? CALON TUNANGAN? SEJAK KAPAN AKU MEMPUNYAI CALON TUNANGAN, HYUNG?"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Hai my precious reader3 saya kembali di awal tahun 2015 ini hehehe... saya mau ngucapin Selamat Tahun Baru 2015. I wish 2015 is going to be better than 2014 for everyone. And God give us a good experience this Years33

Saya update bawa chapter 3, tapi saya bakal lama update lanjutannya ya...jaman masuk sekolah dan saya harus fokus belajar! _Ciao for me! _And for NC maniac, chapter depan ada adengan No Childern-nya CHANBAEK. Just Wait.

BIG SORRY! kalo masih ada typo(s), bahasanya ga sesuai EYD, alur maju mundur -nghh-, ceritanya pasaran-_-

and, THANKS A LOT! buat readersnim yang udah review, follow, sama favorite Cerita ini..saya senang sekali! THANKS YAA.

Buat Silent reader..yasudahlah aing mah teu kuat ngadepin silent reader, buat SR be better aja chagiya...

Last word,

Review?


End file.
